Nuit révélatrice
by Adalas
Summary: La nuit cache bon nombre de mystères... mais parfois, elle en révèle certains... Mais que fait donc Sherlock au beau milieu de la nuit ? John aimerait bien le savoir.


**Un petit OS humor douteux qui ne se prend pas la tête et dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

John dormait d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêves.

Réparateur.

Il dormait d'un sommeil dont il aimerait bénéficier plus souvent mais les occasions étaient rares entre ses cauchemars, les expériences nocturnes de son ami dont les odeurs de décomposition faisaient même tomber les mouches et, les concertos stridents du violon de Sherlock dont les crissements auraient sans peine fait avorter des blattes. Sans compter bien sûr les nuits passées à veiller et à traquer les criminels puis à rafistoler un Sherlock grognon qui faisait de chaque séance de soin un véritable parcours du combattant. Dans ces moments-là, John se demandait si le fait d'assommer Sherlock à coup de beigne n'aurait pas des propriétés curatives insoupçonnées pour ses nerfs...

En résumé, la vie de John lui offrait peu d'occasions de se reposer aussi, il grogna quand un bruit sourd le tira des bras de Morphée.

Le bruit en lui-même était faible mais l'entraînement militaire associé à la vie dangereuse qu'il menait avec son ami lui avaient octroyé des réflexes redoutables.

Le bruit sourd revint suivi d'un juron étouffé par la porte close de la chambre de l'ancien militaire.

Ce dernier soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il se demandait ce que trafiquait son colocataire au beau milieu de la nuit. Non pas que cette situation l'inquiétait outre mesure. Après tout, le quotidien de John était rythmé par les idées farfelues du cerveau de Sherlock qui tournait à vide entre deux enquêtes.

Et lorsque le génie de Sherlock n'était pas tenu en laisse par une affaire, tout pouvait arriver. John avait été témoin de situations aussi exaspérantes qu'amusantes si l'on prenait du recul.

Couché dans son lit, le docteur se rémora la plus récente d'entre-elles :

« L'aventure du bouquet de fleurs » comme il l'aurait appelé si cela avait été une enquête à poster sur son blog. Il comptait offrir à l'une de ses conquêtes un bouquet de roses pour se faire pardonner après avoir annulé leur soirée au tout dernier moment à cause de Sherlock qui avait eu besoin de lui. Il avait placé le bouquet de roses acheté la veille de la possible réconciliation dans un joli vase en cristal, le seul qu'il possédait. Et le jour où il comptait l'offrir à sa belle, le bouquet avait disparu. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, John avait découvert que Sherlock s'était servi de ledit vase en cristal pour ses expériences et qu'il avait mis à tremper les fleurs dans l'eau de la cuvette des toilettes pour éviter qu'elles ne fanent et que John ne fasse une scène. Quand le médecin avait retrouvé son bouquet, les roses pendaient mollement avec un air maladif, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié le contact de l'eau mélangée avec le produit d'entretien pour WC... Le cri de colère de John avait dû être entendu jusqu'en Antarctique tandis que Sherlock avait haussé un sourcil à la manière d'un Mr Spock qui ne comprend pas le comportement humain...

Ce souvenir des bêtises puériles de Sherlock fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres fines du docteur.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il songea à son ami qui devait probablement tourner en rond dans son salon, pris d'insomnie et d'ennui.

John était conscient qu'il s'énervait souvent après Sherlock mais ses colères étaient nécessaires à son ami, qui, pareil à un enfant difficile avait besoin d'être recadré. Plus d'une fois le docteur avait eu envie d'étrangler le détective avec sa sempiternelle écharpe bleue mais ses colères ne duraient jamais longtemps : elles venaient par vagues, au rythme des absurdités de son infernal colocataire et repartaient sommeiller dans l'ombre de son tempérament d'homme sanguin.

Sherlock arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner. Au bout de plusieurs mois de cohabitation, John ne savait toujours pas comment le limier s'y prenait.

Son ami se présentait devant lui en faisant luire ses yeux gris en amande. Ses iris pâles contrits brillaient d'un mélange de candeur et d'hésitation. Les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient et son visage pâle semblait rajeunir de 15 ans. Ses épaisses boucles brunes en bataille aux reflets cuivrés où pas un seul cheveu blanc ne blanchissait les tempes du détective donnaient à ce dernier un air juvénile saisissant...

L'ancien soldat était conscient du jeu d'acteur que Sherlock lui faisait subir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez mais la frimousse de son ami lui faisait immanquablement accorder son pardon dans un soupir résigné...

Un nouveau bruit résonna dans l'appartement. John tendit l'oreille : cela ressemblait au son d'un emballage que l'on déchire suivit d'une étrange odeur qui s'infiltra par les interstices de la porte de sa chambre.

John inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit l'odeur de produit pour cheveux...

Avec du recul, le docteur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock prendre soin de lui. Son ami, hormis lorsqu'il s'injectait sa fichue solution à 7% avait toujours l'air reposé et fringuant : aucun faux pli sur ses chemises bien ajustées dont pas un seul pan ne sortait de son pantalon, son teint frais et ses cheveux coiffés avec un savant désordre esthétique donnait l'impression qu'il s'en revenait tout juste de chez le coiffeur.

Un simple shampooing rincé à la va-vite et un coup de rasoir matinal semblaient suffisant à son ami qui, pourtant donnait toujours l'impression de sortir des coulisses d'un plateau télé...

John en conclut donc que Sherlock avait probablement besoin de produit de soins capillaires pour une de ses expériences dont lui seul comprenait les tenants et les aboutissements.

Le bruit d'un objet léger tombant sur le sol suivi d'un subtil et gracieux « merde ! » craché par la voix grave de son ami poussa John à sortir de la chaleur de ses couvertures pour aller voir ce que bricolait Sherlock à 2h du matin.

Le docteur s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre miteuse et descendit silencieusement les marches du premier étage. Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussé, le salon était vide.

John se dirigea vers la cuisine brillamment éclairée où Sherlock devait être attablé devant ses rangées d'éprouvettes.

Il n'en était rien.

Il resta un instant perplexe avant de découvrir un rai de lumière filtrant par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

John s'avança, les narines frémissantes sous l'odeur de plus en plus forte. Le docteur hésita à entrer, ne voulant pas empiéter sur l'intimité de son ami mais si Sherlock faisait ses expérimentations dans la salle de bain, il n'allait pas approuver.

Sans un bruit, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce qu'il y vit fit naître un grand sourire à la fois moqueur et perplexe sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupéfaction :

Sherlock était debout devant le miroir surplombant le lavabo qui contenait un bol taché de noir témoignant de la présence passée de teinture pour cheveux bruns. Le détective au regard perçant était concentré sur son reflet. Ses mains longues et fines perdues dans ses mèches nouvellement teintes s'agitaient pour mettre en place le dernier bigoudi qui suivait une ribambelle de frères formant un couronne burlesque sur sa tête.

John referma subrepticement la porte : le mystère des boucles indomptables de Sherlock qui faisaient rêver nombre de ses admiratrices était enfin découvert.

En remontant dans sa chambre, John regretta de ne pas avoir eu son téléphone avec lui : il aurait bien pris une photo !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Petite anecdote : le coup du bouquet dans les WC n'est pas une invention... juste un souvenir des bêtises de sale gosse. :p**


End file.
